No entiendo
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Masturbarse, ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Cómo podían tener placer con eso? No lo sabía


**_Fem!Johnlock_**

**_Así que si no te gusta el Femslash puedes marcharte porque si dejas un review negativo con respecto a eso lo ignoraré._**

**_Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC_**

**_Advertencia: Femslash, temáticas Lime_**

**_Rating: T_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No entiendo<span>_**

—No lo entiendo—Se repetía, porque realmente no lo hacía.

Joan había entrado a la casa, le escuchó decir eso.

_¿Qué no entenderá ahora?_, Pensó. Estaba de buen humor así que iba a ver si podía ayudarle en algo.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando la vio, tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par, y sus manos por debajo de su pantalón.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Seguía tocándose, algo ruda para su opinión. Para estar haciendo lo que hacía tenía una cara de aburrimiento fatal que no pegaba para nada con la situación.

—Que pérdida de tiempo—Dijo desganada y decepcionada de los resultados. Había encontrado una de las revistas porno de la inspectora Lestrade en el escritorio de John, eran un par de pervertidas. Pero sintió curiosidad.

—… ¿Qué ahora me espías Joan?—Le preguntó sorprendiéndola a la otra, que no esperaba ser vista. Había dejado caer por completo su pantalón, así que tenía la camisa abierta y solo una braga de color… ¿Roja?

—Sheryl ¿Qué haces con mi braga…?—Preguntó mirándole

La nombrada sonrió pícaramente—Oh, te refieres a estas—Posó una mano en su trasero—Bueno la verdad son cómodas—Joan se sonrojó al seguir con la vista el recorrido de la mano.

_Sí juega a hacerte la idiota, te sale muy bien…a lo mejor, lo eres_.

—Deja de jugar ya

—Bueno, si tanto la quieres te la daré—Le dijo y antes de que la otra intentara decirle que no se atreva ya se la había quitado—Aquí tienes— Se la entregó, y la otra se le quedó viendo con cara de _¿Vas en serio?_

Estaba tan roja como un tomate y eso le daba risa a la otra.

—Por dios, ponte algo—Le pidió y la otra poco o nada de caso le hizo.

—Vaya, ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, y la otra decidió ignorar eso.

Cuando se acercó a la otra, accidentalmente el codo tocó su pecho y Joan lo sintió completamente.

—No…no me digas que no llevas corpiño siquiera…

Sheryl sonrió aun más—De verdad tengo ese efecto en ti, eso es genial.

El hecho de que sea más alta que Joan hacía que tuviera que agacharse y eso le dio una idea a Joan, que se le vino como más un impulso que otra cosa.

—No, me hace enojar que es diferente…—Dijo y movió su cabeza de tal modo que le dio un golpe muy fuerte en su mentón.

Sheryl por el impacto retrocedió unos pasos.

Con la mirada de ira que tenía la chica cualquiera le temería a la pequeña castaña muy clara o rubia de pelo corto, pero eso a la otra solo le divertía, le había visto tantas veces sonrojarse y hacer cosas idiotas que no podía verla de otra forma.

—Calma gatita

Se sorprendió de lo fuerte que había sido, porque le hizo sangrar y todo y aseguraba que le quedarían buenos moretones, pero prefirió limpiarse y que la otra no lo viera.

Pronto la ira de la chica desapareció, por más que pareciera lo contrario no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo, así que solo quiso marcharse.

—Sabes, olvídalo, me iré de aquí—Quiso salir pero la otra chica le tomó el brazo evitándoselo.

—Ahora qué quieres—Dijo tratando de contener otro golpe.

—Alto—Le respondió simplemente la otra chica y le mostró la revista

—Muy bien, ahora despiértame cuando la cosa importe de verdad.

—Oh, no hará falta créeme—Y le mostró bien de cuál se trataba

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en manos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?—Le preguntó cuando recuperó el habla.

La otra sonrió divertida

—Deberías guardar mejor este tipo de cosas, no querrás que la tonta de Anderson lo encuentre ¿Verdad?

Tuvo tentada a reír, la verdad era muy gracioso si lo imaginaba, pero no, tenía cosas más importantes de que hacer, como quitarle eso de las manos.

Pero haciendo uso de su altura la puso por sobre su cabeza y entonces la otra no llegó

—Oh no…no voy a jugar a eso—Le dijo molesta.

—En ese caso, qué te parece este juego—Le sugirió y la tiró contra la cama antes de que la otra supiera de que se refería, así quedó debajo de la otra.

Quería gritarle cuál era su maldito problema, pero no pudo porque su mirada le paralizaba, y contra su fuerza, que para ser muy flacucha no podía ni moverse de su agarre.

—… ¿Qué… es…lo…que…quieres?—Le preguntó ya hastiada.

—Nada…solo experimentar una cosa, tengo una pequeña curiosidad que es culpa tuya y de tu porno, así que te harás cargo—Le dijo simplemente como si hablara del clima.

_Mierda_

—Oh, ni se te ocurra Holmes…

—Será interesante, lo verás—Le respondió sonriendo.

_Maldita sea_


End file.
